


Insolitement vôtre - 4 : Anniversaire de Sith

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Crack, One Shot, Sith birthday
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trois Sith se retrouvent réunis pour l'anniversaire du plus jeune d'entre eux, au plus grand désespoir de Plagueis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insolitement vôtre - 4 : Anniversaire de Sith

**Author's Note:**

> Je reviens avec un texte un peu plus conventionnel, mais toujours dans un registre un peu insolite (et sans OC cette fois-ci ^-^').

Aujourd'hui était le sixième anniversaire du petit Maul. À cette occasion, Sidious avait organisé une petite fête, à laquelle il avait convié Plagueis.

Le Muun arriva chez Sidious, apparemment mécontent. Il apostropha son ancien apprenti :

\- Seigneur Sidious, fit-il d'un ton dur, dois-je vous rappeler que les Sith NE FÊTENT PAS les anniversaires de leurs apprentis en leur organisant des fêtes ?

L'humain se tourna vers son ancien maître, un sourire contrit sur les lèvres.

\- Je le sais bien, Seigneur Plagueis, mais il s'agit de _Maul_.

Plagueis soupira. Sidious s'était très vite attaché à son fils adoptif, au plus grand désarroi du Muun.

\- Comment espérez-vous pouvoir lui enseigner les voies des Sith si vous le couvez autant ? soupira à nouveau Plagueis.

\- Ça, c'est mon problème, rétorqua Sidious.

À ce moment-là, le petit Maul entra dans la pièce, tenant dans ses mains une assiette contenant une énorme part de gâteau au chocolat à moitié mangée. Ledit chocolat était étalé tout autour de la bouche de Maul, qui leva son mignon visage vers le Muun, en souriant.

Cela sembla faire fondre Sidious, qui s'avança vers son apprenti avec une serviette de table à la main, afin de lui essuyer doucement le visage, tout en affichant un sourire de plus en plus large.

Plagueis soupira. Encore. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter que son ancien apprenti recueille le bébé Zabrak, en fin de compte. Cela avait ruiné des années d'entraînement.

**Author's Note:**

> Avouez que c'est mignon tout plein de voir Sidious couver Maul comme une mère poule. x)
> 
> J'ai encore un petit texte prévu pour vendredi prochain, et je vais voir si j'ai le temps d'en écrire d'autres ;)


End file.
